¿Quién es el Prisionero?
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Raven es capturado por las tropas del Coronel Schwarz. En el interrogatorio no dice gran cosa pero el coronel tendrá otros métodos para hacerlo hacerlo hablar o gritar...


  
**

¿Quién es el prisionero?

**  
Parejas: Schwarz x Raven  
YAOI...quizás más Shonen Ai que Lemon pero..no estoy seguro.  
Autor: RavenTears  
Dedicado a: Litle Kei  
-¡Coronel, nos llegó el último reporte!  
-Bien. Léalo.  
-"El blanco regresó al lugar; fue por provisiones." Solicitan nuevas órdenes.  
-Dígales que se preparen. Iré a supervisar el operativo.  
-Entendido, Señor.  
  
El joven coronel sale del puente de mando para dirigirse al hangar.  
-Será una gran ayuda su presencia en este operativo Coronel Schwarz- lo recibe el teniente a cargo- Mi división en tácticas terrestres están listas para salir a sus órdenes.  
  
Schwarz medita una fracción de segundos; Él sólo ha destruido más fuertes que la República y el Imperio juntos.  
  
-No teniente. Mande a la primer división de infantería...a toda la división. Desde ahora yo estoy a cargo del operativo.  
-¡Sí señor!  
  
En el lugar señalado.  
-Oe' el Coronel Schwarz está en camino con toda la división de infantería- comentó el soldado a cargo de las transmisiones- me siento más seguro al saber eso.  
-Yo también.  
-Igual yo.  
-¿Y el objetivo?  
El otro soldado pensó un poco su respuesta: se estaría refiriendo a ese extraño y gigantesco capullo de energía pura color rojo que estaban vigilando o era por la pequeña sombra sentada frente a él...  
-Sigue sentado, lo único que ha hecho es prepararse algo para desayunar (lo que me recuerda que nosotros tampoco hemos desayunado).  
Todos los soldados con cara de hambre al escucharlo.  
-Seguiré vigilándolo.  
  
El objetivo era un joven que estaba sentado con una taza de café que sujetaba con ambas manos. Tenía puesto un traje oscuro semejante a una capa de cuello alto, el traje cubría parcialmente el de conductor de zoids que llevaba debajo, tenía también el cabello disparejo, mirada fija en el capullo y semblante aparentemente relajado.  
  
Uno (de los muchos) soldados se acerca trampeando hasta el borde del peñasco, saca los binoculares y empieza a vigilarlo dispuesto a gritar por ayuda si el sujeto trataba de hacer algo (así esté a varios metros de distancia, eso demostraba el miedo que se apoderaba de quienes estaban cerca a él). La vista que tenía del blanco era total: podía ver al sujeto despaldas y al gran capullo frente a él. El soldado sintió una punzada en la espalda, estaba sudando frío y un escalofrío se apoderó de él, en el momento en que estaba a punto de irse el sujeto giró levemente el cuello y con el rabillo del ojo fijó su mirada en él.   
El soldado retrocedió por reflejo. ¿Acaso lo había visto? Estaban a más de cien metros de distancia. Su comunicador sonó; le informaban que el coronel Schwarz había llegado, necesitaban saber la situación. Se acercó (con lo poco de ánimos que aún le sobrevivían en el cuerpo), miró a través de los binoculares y lo vio con la mirada fija en el capullo.   
-Nuestro blanco no se mueve, se encuentra indefenso- dijo con un tono que aparentaba tranquilidad, lo cual mostraba lo bien entrenado que estaba.  
  
Fuera del peñasco el coronel Schwarz da la orden para comenzar con el operativo.  
Los carros penetran en el peñasco, estando a una distancia prudente los soldados saltan de los vehículos y lo rodean. Schwarz al frente. El sujeto no parece importarle nada de lo que está pasando a su alrededor como si la cosa no fuera con él. Mira a Schwarz y le da un largo sorbo a su café, lo que molestó un poco a Schwarz, aunque eso no tuvo porqué afectarlo.  
-Raven, es inútil que te resistas, te tenemos rodeado, no podrás escapar.  
-¿No crees que estás exagerando Schwarz?- dijo Raven con un tono muerto en la voz.  
-Tu eres un adversario muy importante, Raven-contestó Schwarz con un tono menos serio que el anterior.  
Raven lo mira y vuelve a tomar de su café, a pesar de su mirada fugas a Schwarz se percató de la nueva insignia.  
-¿Podría esperar un poco Coronel? Ya termino.-dijo con aquella voz tan fría pero con un leve tono de burla.   
Schwarz no dijo nada. Esperó que Raven terminara su desayuno colocó la taza en el suelo, se puso de pie (lo que hizo que más de un soldado retrocediera un paso), eso complació a Raven, se quitó lentamente el traje oscuro dejando al descubierto el traje de conductor, lanzó el traje encima de su maleta que no estaba muy lejos de él, volteó para ponerse frente de la mirada de Schwarz, lo hizo tan lentamente que parecía que estaba disfrutando ser el centro de la atención.  
Schwarz no entendió del todo la actitud de Raven, de hecho nunca en todos esos años que se cruzó con él cuando aún el ejército estaba siendo manipulado por Prozen Schwarz había comprendido su actitud. Miró a Raven tratando de no hacer ningún gesto en especial, la sonrisa del rostro de Raven empezaba a causar un efecto extraño en los soldados. Lo tenían rodeado sin posibilidad de hacer otra cosa que no sea obedecerlos, aún así los soldados sentían miedo.  
-Arréstenlo -dijo al fin Schwarz, lo que había sentido como una eternidad habían sido unos segundos. Él deseó que hubiera durado más, quizás.  
Cuatro soldados se acercaron a Raven, se plantaron frente a él con apariencia seria y muy ruda (lo cual demuestra que en el ejército Imperial sí los entrenan bien). El más cercano sacó unas esposas más gruesas de lo normal y se las puso. Las apretó tanto a las muñecas de Raven que podía fácilmente cortarle la circulación. Raven no dijo nada, ni siquiera hizo un gesto. Schwarz hubiese querido decir que las aflojen un poco, pero no lo hizo.  
  
Subieron a Raven a un vehículo y regresaron a la fortaleza. En el vehículo de atrás iba Schwarz.  
Para alivio del soldado que estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás junto a Raven, no tardaron mucho en divisar la fortaleza en la distancia. Estaba tan nervioso que quitó el dedo del gatillo ya que temía que le fuera a disparar, llegando a la base dejó de sentir ese escalofrío en la espalda.  
  
Raven bajó del vehículo, Van esperaba para darle la bienvenida junto a Thomas, Finne y Zeek; la bienvenida no fue muy cálida. Raven agrandó su sonrisa al verlo.  
-¡Mnh!-fue lo único que dijo.  
  
No pasa demasiado (no deseaban hacerlo esperar) hasta que lo llevan al cuarto de interrogatorio de la base. Schwarz estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa, de pie estaban Thomas, Van y Zeek. El cuarto estaba muy pesado y no ayudó a relajar el ambiente cuando Raven entró a él. El soldado que lo escoltaba le quitó las esposas a una sutil indicación de Schwarz que nadie más que Raven notó. Cuando le quitaron las esposas se frotó las muñecas; las tenía muy marcadas.  
-Muy bien, siéntate ahí, Raven- indicó Schwarz señalando con la mirada la silla vacía. Raven lo miró, le sonrió y obedeció.-El GenoSaurer, ¿dónde lo conseguiste?  
-Antes del interrogatorio me gustaría tomar una ducha. Estuve mucho tiempo allá necesito asearme- interrumpió Raven. De todas las cosas que pudo decir esa fue la que menos esperaba escuchar Schwarz.  
-¡Contesta mi pregunta! El GenoSaurer es un zoids que se originó por casualidad durante el proceso en que Prozen trató de reconstruir el DeathSaurer. No es algo que se consiga fácilmente- Schwarz tenía el ceño fruncido esperando que los labios de Raven suelten respuestas serias.  
-Así que esto es una división- comentó como para si mismo Raven. Tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía frotándose las muñecas.  
-¿Qué?-Schwarz no pudo contener su desconcierto por el comentario.  
-Tu fuerza militar- contestó Raven abriendo lentamente los ojos fijos en Schwarz.  
-¡¿Qué tiene que ver eso?!- gritó Thomas sin poder contenerse más.  
-Yo puedo destruirla con sólo cinco minutos- declaró Raven con una sonrisa satisfactoria al ver que sus palabras fastidiaban a Thomas.  
-¡Ya basta, parece que aún no has entendido tu posición frente a nosotros!-amenazó Thomas y cogió a Raven por el cuello de su traje levantándolo de la silla. Él seguía con su sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Pero... ¿Qué significan esas vendas, Thomas? A propósito, ¿cómo está tu zoids? El Dibison después de nuestro último encuentro- dijo Raven. En su sonrisa Thomas podía recordar como casi lo había matado en ese último encuentro.  
-Ya es suficiente.  
-Suéltelo teniente- ordenó Schwarz. No quería que este asunto se le fuera de las manos.  
-Pero, hermano, él se está burlando...  
-¡Teniente!- ordenó por última vez Schwarz. Thomas no tuvo más que obedecerlo, soltó a Raven aunque lo que más deseaba era borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su rostro a golpes.-No hay prisa, Raven, hablaremos de esto con calma. Aún tenemos tiempo-declaró Schwarz con más calma.  
-¡No!- dijo Van del otro lado de la habitación - No queda mucho tiempo Coronel Schwarz. El que esta dentro del capullo es el GenoSaurer. ¿No es así, Raven?  
-¡Mnh!-contestó él girando un poco para observar a Van con esa mirada aguda y sonrisa macabra.  
  
En el puente de mando, todos estaban presentes ya que Schwarz deseba comunicarse con el doctor D para hacerle un par de preguntas con respecto al GenoSaurer. Para desconcierto de Schwarz El doctor D no le dijo nada que no supiera ya.  
Schwarz pidió ayuda al ejército Republicano para realizar una estrategia conjunta para destruir al GenoSaurer. Admitía que era una estrategia bastante violenta pero era lo único que podía hacer. Y en sus palabras recordó la forma violenta de actuar de Raven, quizás ambos no eran muy distintos.  
  
En las celdas de la base. Raven (siendo el único huésped en ellas ya que trasladaron a los demás presos a otra base) no se sentía nada incómodo.  
Estaba recostado sobre su costado izquierdo dándole la espalda a los barrotes y el rostro a la pared. La celda no poseía nada más que la cama (que no era tan pequeña) y estaba muy oscura, las únicas luces provenían del alumbrado del pasillo, pero aún así el lugar era muy lúgubre. Raven escucha pasos acercándose a su celda.  
-¿No puedes dormir con tanto ruido Raven?-pregunta Van del otro lado de los barrotes.  
-¿Hay una fiesta?-su rostro aún poseía esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba Thomas.  
-Se preparan para el ataque final. Seguirá hasta el amanecer.  
-Qué mala suerte. Justo ahora que puedo dormir en una buena cama... - contestó él sin prestarle mayor importancia a la declaración de Van; el tono de su voz mostraba despreocupación incluso parecía que estaba disfrutando la idea.  
-Es inútil que esperes. El GenoSaurer jamás vendrá a salvarte. Pronto lo destruiremos- Van deseaba que Raven se de cuenta que no se burlara de su "mala suerte" ya que pasaría muchas noches en una celda.  
-Ya no es GenoSaurer- respondió él sin su tono burlón.  
-¿Qué?- Van miró por unos instantes la figura de Raven acostado en la cama. No dijo nada más, no tenía qué más decir. Se fue.  
Raven escuchaba sus pasos alejándose, acercó su mano y se vió las cicatrices. Su rostro ya no conservaba la sonrisa, su mirada recordaba su derrota, su única derrota dos años antes. Cerró los ojos, pero sabía que "alguien" vendría a despertarlo.  
  
En el puente de mando Schwarz seguía revisando la estrategia y organizando a los zoids. Ya había mandado varias divisiones de zoids al lugar señalado. Hubiera permanecido ahí hasta la mañana pero sus soldados le pidieron que vaya a descansar porque no lo había hecho desde que le informaron que Raven estaba por esa zona. Ya era la quinta ves que se lo pedían así que decidió retirarse del puente en dirección al hangar para revisar su zoids.   
Entre pasillos y puertas que se abrían para dejar entrar o salir a uno que otro soldado que después de saludarlo volteaba para verlo irse. A Schwarz eso nunca lo molestó. Siempre era lo mismo, sentía que las mirada de los soldados lo perseguían; él suponía, quería suponer que era muestra de respeto, nada más. Quería entretener su mente dirigiéndose al hangar, quizás encontraría allí a Van o al Teniente Thomas arreglando sus zoids, quería entretenerse pensando en otra cosa que no fuera Raven, ya que sabía que pensar demasiado en eso, no era bueno. Pero por más que intentaba su mente se centraba en Raven. Por primera vez en su vida su mente lo estaba traicionando y ese sentimiento no le agradó.  
  
No le faltaba mucho para llegar al hangar, se detuvo y cerró los puños, bajó la mirada buscando el suelo pero se detuvo en su pecho mirando sus insignias y recordando las palabras de Raven; nunca le había gustado tanto que alguien reconociera su rango. Nunca había sentido tanto... ¿respeto? por un prisionero, no le había importado mucho como trataban a los prisioneros en las celdas. Habría hecho bien en aislar a Raven de los demás prisioneros o sólo hizo eso para evitar que otros tengan contacto con él. Se percató que sus insignias no brillaban tanto. El lugar en donde estaba no tenía mucha iluminación, observó un momento el lugar y se dio cuenta que había llegado a las celdas. El lugar más aislado de toda la instalación. Pensó en irse pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ya estaba mirando a Raven del otro lado de los barrotes.  
  
El lugar estaba muy oscuro, pero podía observar la silueta de Raven, estaba recostado sobre su costado izquierdo, inmóvil.  
Schwarz lo había visto cientos de veces pero nunca había apreciado lo bien que se veía dentro de ese traje: su traje constaba de varias capas, primero tenía puesto un polo un poco grueso de mangas largas negro, encima de este tenía el chaleco morado de cuello alto y cerrado, a la altura de la clavícula y más abajo y por debajo del hombro habían varios anillos que lo protegían a ambos costados, encima de estos las hombreras metálicas, dos correas sujetaban el cuello del chaleco a la parte baja de la espalda, donde terminaba el chaleco. Otra correa más gruesa salía por debajo del chaleco y se ajustaba a la parte inferior del traje. Tenía puestas las botas de taco no muy alto, un poco más arriba protegidas por una placa de metal con dos pares de medios anillos, arriba las botas de cuero marrón que suben por arriba de las rodillas con el fin de protegerlas, debajo de éstas un pantalón negro.  
  
Cada correa perfectamente ajustada y haciendo lucir a Raven su figura al máximo. Su cabello negro y disparejo no estaba lastimado por sus viajes.   
  
Schwarz había visto a Raven de muchas maneras, pero nunca había pensando en él como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Su mente ya lo había traicionado, no quería que su cuerpo también lo haga.   
  
-Van ya estuvo aquí. Acaso tengo que esperar la visita de Thomas también.-la voz de Raven resonó por unos instantes en la cabeza de Schwarz, no esperaba que supiera que él estuviera ahí.  
-Sólo vengo de guardia.-fue lo único que se le pudo ocurrir dentro de toda esa presión que sentía.  
Raven giró sobre su costado para estar recostado sobre su espalda con la mirada fija en el techo y su sonrisa maliciosa cruzándole el rostro.  
-¿No me digas que tienes miedo que destruya tu división?  
-¿Disfrutas todo esto Raven?-Schwarz pudo observar como la sonrisa se desvanecía de su rostro- Pagarás por lo que has hecho.  
Raven pensó un instante el significado de las palabras de Schwarz, no solía tomarse las cosas en serio pero a Schwarz si lo tomaba en serio. Él sabía perfectamente que tendría que pagar, asesinó a muchas personas entre soldados y civiles. Él pagaría pero no ahí, no ahora. Recordó que no era la primera vez que Schwarz le hacía esa pregunta, cerca de tres años atrás cuando Prozen aún estaba en el poder Schwarz había hecho la misma pregunta. Prozen, un nombre que ya no significaba nada para él. Pensó que si tendría que pagar sería pudriéndose en el infierno junto a Prozen. Raven comenzó a reírse entre dientes, le causó gracia saber que estaba pensando en su futuro.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-preguntó Schwarz por reflejo pero hubiera querido preguntar algo menos obvio.  
-Me causas gracia Schwarz-contestó Raven dirigiendo su mirada a él al tiempo que colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza - Primero me arrestas secundado por casi todos los soldados que tenías en la base y ahora vienes a verme aquí para pedirme que me arrepienta.- esta vez Raven si que se rió con ganas. Observó como Schwarz se mordía el labio inferior y la manera en la que evitaba su mirada, esos ojos verdes cautivaban cada vez más a Raven.  
La luz a penas se filtraban en la celda, se detenían en la silueta de Schwarz como admirándolo y Raven no pudo evitar no hacerlo. La esencia de su muy bien formado cuerpo (que Raven suponía debía tener) se perdía debajo del traje que, a comparación del suyo era demasiado suelto. El traje morado oscuro de Schwarz hacía que su piel extremadamente clara resaltara más, sus ojos verdes y su cabello rubio explotaban al máximo su palidez.   
  
Nunguno de los dos supo con exactitud cuanto tiempo se observaron, se admiraron. Ambos deseaban acercarse pero a la vez no querían perder la perfecta vista que tenían en ese momento. Raven sabía que si eso continuaban llegaría el amanecer y no deseba que la noche se termine tan rápido, al menos no sin diversión. Se levantó lentamente, como si el cuerpo le pesace mucho, se acercó a los barrotes, se paró justo en frente de Schwarz colocando ambas manos contra los barrotes.  
  
-¿A qué viniste Schwarz?  
  
Schwarz sintió una punzada en la espalda, no esperaba estar tan cerca de Raven, pero sabía que era eso lo que deseaba, también sabía que si seguía allí no podría manejar la situación, giró sobre sus talones y trató de irse.  
  
-¿Huyes de mi?...después de todo tu eres muy bueno en eso.  
  
Schwarz no soportó el insulto, aunque más que eso fué una provocación en la cual había caído.  
  
-¿Qué deseas con todo esto Raven?  
-Saber si tu puedes acabar con mi aburrimiento.  
-¿Por qué yo?  
-¿Quién más si no?  
-¿Van?-sugirió Schwarz.  
-Mmmh...no lo creo. El me sirve en otros casos. Quizás... Thomas.  
  
Schwarz voleó para enfrentarlo, no soportaba la mención de su hermano.  
-¿Qué sucede Schwarz? ¿Celoso? No te preocupes. Sabes bien que tu no tienes competencia.  
  
Este se sonrojó por la declaración de Raven. Ese día él había escuchado de Raven y de él mismo cosas que jamás había imaginado.  
  
-¿A quién engañas?-Schwarz trataba de huir de la mirada de Raven, sin éxito-Lo veo en tus ojos. ¿Acaso hay otra cosa que desees más en este momento? ¿Acaso existe alguien a quien desees más que a mi?  
  
Las palabras de Raven resonaron en su cabeza. Ya había aceptado sus sentimientos o lo que deseba, pero no soportó la idea de saber que fué tan evidente. Tanto al punto que él lo supiera. Se sentía como un idiota. Levantó la vista para tratar de enfrentar las declaraciones de Raven pero tan pronto como lo hizo fué atrapado por un beso. Sentía como los labios de Raven saboreaban los suyos, al principio sólo como un juego en el cual Schwarz no deseba participar pero luego una vez que sus fuerzas lo abandonaron para seguir resistiéndose Raven ingresó su lengua hasta el fondo, haciendo sentir a Schwarz una infinidad de sentimientos y emociones. Por fin se separaron. Schwarz trataba de regular su respiración mientras que la Raven se encontraba normal.   
  
Schwarz no podía decir que no lo disfrutó, ni que no deseaba otro. Por esa vez. Por esa única vez, dejaría que alguien jugara con él. Raven se acercó más a los barrotes y lo besó de nuevo y Schwarz respondió de la única forma en que podía, abrazándolo. Aprovechando que él mantenía sus brazos en los barrotes pasó sus manos alrededor de su cintura, Raven no esperaba tanta acepatación por su parte. Sentía las manos de Schwarz recorriendo su espalda, llegando a la parte baja de la espalda y más abajo. Al sentir esto, se separaron aunque ambos deseban que el beso durará un poco más. Raven soltó un leve gemido a causa de las caricias de su captor. Schwarz lo acercó más a él. Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Raven contra los barrotes. Las caricias siguieron y la celda pronto se llenó por los gemidos de Raven.  
  
-...pensé que tendría que provocarte más para llegar a esto...-declaró Raven con la voz entrecortada al tiempo que daba vuelta, con la espalda hacia los barrotesl. A pesar de su traje (el cual no dejaba nada de piel visible más que la del rostro y sus manos) podía sentir cada una de las caricias de Schwarz. Sentía como las experimentadas manos de Schwarz recorrían su cuerpo, sin dejar ni un centímetro sin explorar.  
  
Schwarz acarició su rostro y le cogió el mentón haciendo que Raven giré ligeramente su rostro para besarlo mientras su otra mano bajaba por el pecho al estómago para colocarse entre sus piernas.  
  
Luego de ese beso, más profundo que ninguno, Raven acercó su boca al oído de Schwarz.  
-¿Siempre eres así de rápido?  
-Sólo cuando estoy seguro que mi oponete bajará su guardia para volver a atacar.  
-¿Es un ataque el que esperas?  
-Eres un oponente del que esperaría cualquier cosa Raven.  
-Maldito...¿Tratas de hacerme el amor o la guerra?  
-¿Cuál es la diferencia? de todas maneras logras seducirme.  
  
Con una sonrisa maliciosa Raven acepta el cumplido y permite que Schwarz termine con lo suyo.  
  
Fué la primera, única y exitante noche en la prisión para Raven y la mejor noche de guardia para Schwarz. Si vuelve a presentarse la oportunidad no dudarían en darse una que otra visita.  
  
Fin  
  
--------------------------------------------- + Notas del autor:  
Deseo críticas y comentarios, no estoy preocupado por las críticas se que este fic lo hice bien a la guerra. Bueno, quizás a este fic le puse un poco más de ganas.  
  
Raventears02@yahoo.es  
Raventears02@hotmail.com   
  
Carnage Before Breakfast  
  



End file.
